villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudandus
Claudandus is the primary antagonist of the German animated film, Felidae. A vicious cat serial killer. He plays only a minor role in the first Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Shere Khan Red, wishing to cover his tracks after killing the bumbling lion, Nuka, hires Claudandus to silence the tiger Shere Khan. Claudandus accepts, wishing to kill the tiger. He engages Khan in a burning house, and attacks. Khan, however, is ready, and guts Claudandus, with his intestines spilling out onto the floor. Khan then leave his dead enemy to burn. Non Disney Villains Tournament Vs General Woundwort Mok Swagger, the evil mastermind, works on a serum that boosts healing and intelligence. Among his test subjects are Claudandus and the killer rabbit, General Woundwort. In order to test their intelligence and combat skills, Mok pits the two against each other. The two animals tear at each other, both managing to score blows on the others stomach. In one final pounce, Claudandus tries to kill his foe, but Woundwort manages to tear Claudandus's stomach clean open. Claudandus weakly gazes at Mok as the villain descends upon him. A Horrid FateCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. VillainsCategory:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Animal VillansCategory:PsychopathsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Hexxus's AllianceCategory:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Kept alive by Mok, Claudandis’s wounded body is fused with that of a demon to create Red, the Hellcat. Heroes vs Villains War The Villain Alliance Claudandus is introduced as one of the newest additions of Scar's faction in the early events of the war. Along with Shere Khan, Claudandus persuades Drake into joining their alliance, an offer he gladly accepts, not before they would send him into a brawl with Tarzan. In spite of their small army, Claudandus is keen on finding more powerfull enforcers to support the rising power of Scar, thus he travels to the Forbidden Mountains, home to Maleficent and her allies, hoping to find the perfect idyllic allies, he would target. Lurking inside the fortress, without catching anyone's attention, Claudandus tracks down Mok's Supercomputer, a tool used by the evil mastermind himself. Through the computer, Claudandus finds the deceased corpse of Sharptooth, in an image, fallen earlier in the war. He then uses the computer's commands to restore Sharptooth to his original state, reviving him, while he himself would sneak out of the fortress, without being detected. Vs Mowgli and Tarzan Soon enough, Claudandus presents Sharptooth to Scar, as the big shot of the faction. To test the dinosaur's strenght, Scar orders the evil cat to send Sharptooth in a nearby jungle, and destroy everything on sight. While making their way to jungle, Claudandus and Sharptooth track down the Indian boy, Mowgli, and the ape-man, Tarzan, whom Drake didn't manage to defeat him in the first place. With Sharptooth dealing with Tarzan, Claudandus focus on taking down the man-cub. When Bagheera, a friend of Mowgli, tries to protect Mowgli, Claudandus knocks him out instead. Mowgli then hits Claudandus with a log-stick, badly injuring him. In the aftermath of the battle, both Claudandus and Sharptooth are forced to retreat. Be Prepared Scar and his allies sang "Be Prepared" while Timon and Pumbaa were spying. Claudandus and Scar's allies asked what to do when they be prepared. Timon and Pumbaa left to warn Simba, unaware that Pterano has spotted them. Humans Are Bad? When Scar and his allies agrees Kaa's offer, Claudandus declined Kaa's offer and told Scar and his allies about a true story about man and animals. He even mentioned the Animal Cruelty Squad. Scar thinks that all humans are not all that bad. But Claudandus thinks they are bad and left. Joining Cat R. Waul and Ratigan's Alliance When Claudandus abandoned Scar and his allies, he asked Cat R. Waul, Meowrice, and Napoleon for an alliance. The three animals accepts Claudandus' offer, unaware that Wilbur is watching then four animals talk. Death Claudandus, still in Patch of Heaven after Napoleon's death at the hands of Red, confronts all the animals that the humans are evil. But Thomas O'Malley and the Tramp refused to believe that all humans are evil and fights him. But Cruella De Ville interrupts the fight and kills Claudandus with some knives. All the animals mourn as Claudandus dies. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Vs Mrs. Brisby Claudandus was assigned by Cat R. Waul to capture the widow mouse known as Mrs. Brisby. Claudandus found her and Jeremy's hideout and was about to attack Jeremy but Mrs. Brisby freed the crow, enraging Claudandus. He tried to lunged at her but missed. Claudandus then storms off after Mrs. Brisby escapes. A Meeting at the Grand Duke's Castle Claudandus, Woundwort, Joe, Drake, and The Prince meets up with The Grand Duke of Owls. The owl told them about the war, and they need to fight off those heroes whose interferes with their plans. Meeting Shere Khan and Tabaqui Claudandus meets up with the white tiger known as Shere Khan and a jackal known as Tabaqui and accepts the offer of an alliance. Making More Alliances Claudandus meet again with Cat R. Waul and also first meet Warren T. Rat, Napoleon, The Mouse King, Meowrice, Jenner, Grundel Toad, Berkeley Beetle, Steele, and Carface and ask them for an alliance with the Grand Duke. The animals agree the offer, and heads back to the castle, introducing the Duke to the other animals. Free For All Villains Tournament His Fight with Scar: Claudandus Has Heard About Scar's Alliance with Zira, The Hyenas and Shere Khan. And Decides to Kill Scar and Take Over The Pridelands for Himself and Become a New Ruler off The Kingdom. But at the End of His Fight. Scar Killed Him for Good Leaving Him to Died. Category:1994 introductions Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:Vs Bagheera Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Scar Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:Chris Lloyd Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Non Disney Villains War Category:Bernard Alane Category:Villains Battles